


A Chance to Heal

by NeonCrayons



Series: Orochimaru-Sensei 'Vers [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Healing, I blame blackkat, Nobody uderstands, Sarutobi worries to much, SenseiOrochimaru-vers, The Children love Orochimaru, hugs for days, not even he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCrayons/pseuds/NeonCrayons
Summary: Learning to heal is HardIf anything can melt the ice around the Snake Sannins’ heart and bring out the good the Hokage has always known there was… it would be brave little war orphans in need





	A Chance to Heal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> Edited by Cannibal Rabbit

Six months… Almost to the day that Hiruzen Sarutobi granted Orochimaru a teaching position at the Ninja Academy. Six months and he still couldn’t figure out if it was the best or worst decision he has ever made when it comes to his favorite student.

 

Against all the odds, not only has Orochimaru proven that he is a capable teacher; but one of the most well liked among all the teaching staff. His students all adore him- and don't take to kindly to anyone bad mouthing their favourite sensei. 

  
As Sarutobi watches Orochimaru lead the children through a simple set of Taijutsu Katas, he can't help but smile fondly. 

 

He watched Orochimaru assisting them in correcting their stances or movements, giving praise when they managed to successfully finish a set and would begin showing them the next. All of this with a genuinely kind smile on his face, even his usually harsh and abrasive chakra seemed to have mellowed down- not that Sarutobi believes that it would bother the children if it hadn’t, nothing about Orochimaru seems to bother them. It is truly a joy to watch the Snake Sannin with his class. 

  
The students completed three more kata sets before any of them noticed him standing off to the side of their training ground, some of them waved while others bowed towards him before Orochimaru dismissed them to take a break; as they began collecting their things and finding a nice place to rest Orochimaru headed over to greet him.   
  


“Good morning Orochimaru. Your class seem to be doing rather well, they are showing excellent improvement in their performance.” Nodding Orochimaru looks over them once more before giving his full attention to Sarutobi.

 

“They are doing exceedingly well in their studies. Did you require something Sensei? Or were you just taking a walk and happened to stumble upon my class?” The question is lighter than expected; it lacks the agitation and paranoia it would have had before. 

  
Sarutobi turns his grandfatherly smile towards his former student, “I simply wanted to observe your class in action. I've heard good things about them; you are a skilled instructor.” Having over forty years of Shinobi training is the only thing that stops Sarutobi from flinching at the sight of shock and bewilderment that crossed Orochimaru’s features at the compliment, he realizes how long it's been since he'd offered up any sort of positive remark that wasn't carefully guarded around him. 

  
“Thank you, Sensei.” Orochimaru replies evenly rearranging his features back to their usual calm, “I have to get back to the children in a moment, would you like to stay and observe the rest of the class? I'm sure they won't mind you staying.” Sarutobi nodded and followed behind Orochimaru as he calls his class back to their training, it is truly humbling to watch his prized student teaching the next generation of Shinobi. 

  
Hiruzen Sarutobi has watched over Orochimaru since he was a small shy six year old with heavy dreams, a legacy of fear with a healthy dose of pride and caution. There was never a question of whether Orochimaru would do great things in his life- his unwavering skill and determination proved enough that he would achieve anything he set his mind to- The question had always been whether or not they would be good or terrible things… 

  
As the class finished their lessons for the day and began packing away their equipment and heading home for the day; a few stragglers stayed behind and wandered over to their teacher. Sarutobi could just make out that one of them was asking if he would accompany them to the cemetery to visit their parent’s graves; and not quite to his surprise, Orochimaru agreed.

 

‘ _ Perhaps _ ’ Sarutobi thought to himself, ‘ _ I don’t have much to worry about anymore… _ ’ If anything can melt the ice around the Snake Sannins’ heart and bring out the good the Hokage has always known there was… it would be brave little war orphans in need. 

  
With one last smile towards the retreating figures of Orochimaru and the five small children surrounding him Hiruzen Sarutobi headed back to his office; mind completely at peace for once when it came to his favourite student.


End file.
